The Truth About the Mist
by CantoCookieMonster
Summary: Tsuna comes across a puzzling thought while looking at the Vongola Mist Ring. This ring has been shared between two people, one male, and one female. But the ring does not seem to change in size. Is there something that his Mist guardians are hiding from him? NO PAIRINGS. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This was a completely random idea that popped into my head.**

**This happens in the future, but not TYL. I think Tsuna's personality has changed a bit by this time, but if you don't then...**

**Tsuna may be OOC.**

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Tsuna stared at the Vongola mist ring that he had asked Chrome for. Something wasn't making sense to him, and he didn't know what. His hyper intuition didn't help, because he couldn't sense any danger, or anything that could indicate that the ring was a fake. Leaning back in his chair, he tried to figure it out.

It was four months after Sawada Tsunayoshi took over the Vongola Famiglia that he finally found the time to deal with things other than re-establishing alliances, or meeting with other Mafia Dons. It was also four months since he had gathered all his guardians, and realized that one of them had no ring. So, the most pressing matter on hand now, was to get Talbot to make another mist ring to accommodate his two mist Guardians.

Talbot had agreed, and said he was coming by to pick up the ring. Chrome had given her boss the ring, after making sure it wasn't an illusion that Mukuro had made just to mess with Tsuna. Receiving the ring, Tsuna had wanted to put it in the box he had prepared, but found himself staring at the ring instead. That brings everything back to where we started. There was something bugging Vongola Decimo, and for the first time in his life, his hyper intuition couldn't figure something out.

Turning the ring around over and over again in his hands, Tsuna paused when he looked at the band. There was no evidence of the band being resized. That's when the problem hit him. If Mukuro and Chrome shared the same ring, and the ring couldn't change, did that mean their hands were the same size? And that would mean either...

The brunette almost laughed when he thought about this. He wanted to prove his theory, but he couldn't just ask Mukuro, and Chrome probably wouldn't tell him any of Mukuro's secrets, if it was a secret. Besides, they were on a mission.

No, Tsuna was going to have to go gather intelligence himself.

* * *

Walking out of his office and closing the door, he went to the Vongola Armory, which had been turned into Spanner's and Shoichi's research lab. The two scientists/mechanics acknowledged Tsuna's presence as he descended the stairs to the underground room by sending out Spanner's Mini Mosca II to guide him through the clutter.

"Need something, Vongola?" came the monotone voice of Spanner. Shoichi turned around from his computer screens and nodded his head in greeting.

"I was wondering," said Tsuna, "Since you guys deal with the weaponry upgrades, if you know Mukuro's hand measurements."

The red headed technician raised his eyebrows. Why would Decimo need that? He shrugged and turned to the screens, scrolling through the data he had stored on his computers.

"I don't have the exact hand size," replied Shoichi, "But the width of the staff attached to his trident is only 3 millimetres wider than Chrome's. There is a difference in the length because of the natural difference in body height. That's all I've got." Tsuna nodded, trying to process the information, and how it could be used in his theory.

"Would you like a lollipop, Vongola? I just made a new tuna flavoured one." The brunet smiled at his emotionless blond mechanic, but shook his head. He didn't really want a repeat of the pickled herring lollipop. Spanner just ignored Tsuna and got back to working on something that looked weirdly like a robotic version of Lambo. Shoichi followed his boss' line of sight and explained.

"Reborn wanted something to beat up." That was all the explanation the Decimo needed.

"Thank you Shoichi, Spanner." Both technicians nodded, and Tsuna left, trying to avoid the wires and robotic parts.

* * *

Tsuna started towards the interrogation room to see if Hibari would know anything, since he was the one who fought- trained with Mukuro the most. However, hearing pained cries from behind the closed door, he did not want to disturb the Skylark. Especially if the sounds of torture could be heard from all the way up the very, very long staircase.

* * *

On his way to the training grounds to see if he could catch Fran, who was visiting with the rest of the Varia, Tsuna bumped into Gokudera, who was just coming out from a room.

"Juudaime! I'm so sorry!" Vongola Decimo just laughed as his right hand man scanned him for any traces of being hurt. "What are you doing over here though?" asked Hayato, "The Varia are using the training grounds right now."

The brunet told Gokudera he wanted to go find the Varia's illusionist, and the Storm Guardian insisted on going with him, saying that the barbaric assassination squad was not a group someone visited alone. The two walked out the doors that led to the grounds, and were immediately greeted by 3 knives heading in their direction. Both Tsuna and Gokudera jumped out of the way.

"Shishishishishi. Looks like someone came to see us." Belphegor laughed as he pulled out more of his knives, ready to throw at the newcomers. Gokudera was now holding his dynamite, ready to attack.

"Bel-sempai, don't you think that's not being nice?" A faint 'Shut up' was heard before knives were whipped in the direction of a certain frog-headed illusionist. "That hurts you know, Bel-sempai," complained an emotionless voice.

Tsuna walked over to Fran, who was removing the metallic weapons from his hat and bending them, rendering the knives useless. He had never really talked to the younger boy, and this was probably only the second time. "Fran, would you know anything about Mukuro?"

The green haired French boy thought about it for a moment, then replied. "Besides the fact that his hair looks like a pineapple, he likes Japanese school uniforms and probably still sleeps with an illusion of a teddy bear?"

Tsuna blinked a couple times before answering. "Yes, besides that. Anything about his hands?"

"He sometimes wears gloves. That's it." Fran gazed into the distance. "I never understood why..."

Vongola Decimo smiled at the young illusionist, and then motioned at his right hand man it was time to go. Engaged in a glaring match with Belphegor, Hayato did not seem like he wanted to go, but he couldn't disobey Juudaime.

'_**Gloves, huh...'**_ thought Tsuna as he and Gokudera headed somewhere else in the mansion. _**'I think I get it now... Just a bit more information on Chrome and Mukuro.'**_ Hayato looked at his boss' face, and almost fainted when he saw the devious look in the brunet's eyes.

* * *

In the middle of a mission somewhere in Germany, Mukuro sneezed. "Is something wrong, Mukuro-sama?" asked Chrome. Mukuro shook his head.

"Someone must be talking about me," the illusionist said, "What a fool. Let's go, Chrome." Mukuro started to walk away.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." The female mist followed her male counterpart, and the last thing the victims of the Mist Guardians saw were two pineapple shadows moving into the distance.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**This was and will be a weak attempt at humour.**

**Please Review, and Concrit would be graciously accepted.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-CantoCookieMonster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I finished it! I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC!**

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Making his way through the corridors of the Vongola mansion, Tsuna finally arrived where he wanted to be. He had asked Gokudera to finish some of the paperwork he was neglecting, and the right hand man had been happy to oblige. The brunet's hand had just touched the doorknob, when a voice from behind him made him jump.

"What are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn.

"HIE!" Tsuna looked at his tutor-turned-advisor, who was standing in front of him with Leon sitting casually on his hat "Uh..." No matter how much of a front he could put up in front of others, Reborn always brought out his previous jumpiness. Deciding to tell the arcobaleno, he whispered his theory and his plan into his ear. A devilish smirk appeared on Reborn's face, similar to the devious one that had been on the young mafia don's face earlier.

"Go ahead. I look forward to this," said the hitman, "Now, I have to go see Spanner about my latest request..." Reborn disappeared into one of his secret passages. Tsuna shook his head. He had never understood where those came from.

Quietly letting himself into the Mist Guardians' Quarters, he realized he was in a hallway with a door on the right, a door on the left, and a door at the end. One probably lead to the two guardians' quarters, and the other two to traps created with illusions. _**'Hyper intuition, please don't fail me.'**_ Vongola Decimo did not want nightmares for the next week.

Throwing open the door to his left, he was greeted by a worn down room with tattered floors and a single couch and table. To the side of the room was another door. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. He had chosen the right door. The room was an exact replica of Kokuyo, created by illusions. He started making his way through the barren room, smothering his flame with the best of his abilities. The brunet didn't even want to imagine what would happen if Mukuro caught him. Looking around, Tsuna found what he was looking for. A black glove was lying on the table. He picked it up, and saw that there was a little padding on the inside. This was his final proof. But, he had one more question. Was this Mukuro's or Chrome's?

To get an answer, he had to speak to some other people. Two people who knew treated one of the mist guardians like a sibling.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!" Tsuna knocked on the door that led to the Vongola mansion's kitchens. He knew that the visiting girls would be talking to chefs about cakes and chocolates and all things sweet.

"Tsuna-san!" Miura Haru flew out of the kitchen, stopping right before she crashed into Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun!" Sasagawa Kyoko came out from the room as well, smiling at the brunet.

"Nice to see you both," said Tsuna as he gave them each a hug. "It's great to have you two visit over the summer, Chrome seems to get lonely in this male environment."

Haru and Kyoko smiled at each other. With the Guardians, the Varia, and all the other male Mafioso drifting in and out of the Vongola mansion grounds, there were pretty much no girls Chrome's age. In result, the two from Namimori come over to Italy as much as they could, sometimes even with Hana, who had started dating Ryohei.

Tsuna caught the shared smile and couldn't help but put the happy expression on his own face as well. At first, he thought bringing the girls into the Mafia was the worst decision he had ever made, but in all ways, it turned out to be completely fine. "So, I have something to ask you two. It's about Chrome."

"Is there something wrong with Chrome-chan?" asked Kyoko, worry seeping into her eyes.

"No, not at all. I'm having another mist ring made and I needed to ask some questions," replied Tsuna, "However, Chrome's on a mission with Mukuro right now." The two girls nodded and agreed to answer the brunet's questions.

"Do you know if Chrome wears gloves?" Haru thought about it, and replied before Kyoko.

"Haru doesn't think so, Tsuna-san." Kyoko shook her head, and agreed with Haru. Vongola Decimo smiled even wider. Just another confirmation...

"And how are Chrome's hands compared to yours?" This time, Kyoko answered. Looking at her own, she told the brunet in front of her that Chrome's hands were some of the prettiest she'd ever seen. They looked rather delicate, and the size was the average size of a girl's hand.

Tsuna thanked the two, and both girls, saying goodbye, dashed back into the kitchen, eager to start on more sweets. Outside, the brunet was satisfied. Anyone who knew Sawada Tsunayoshi prior to his meeting with Reborn would say that he had spent too much time around Hibari Kyoya and a certain male Kokuyo student.

Vongola Decimo smiled in a calm manner, but on the inside, he felt almost as devious as his Mist Guardian. He had some secrets to spill.

* * *

Returning to his office, he was greeted by Gokudera, who was finishing paperwork faster than Tsuna could ever. The box with the mist ring was gone. _**'Talbot must have taken it already**__.'_ His right hand man stood up as he approached.

"Thanks, Hayato. I couldn't have done all this work this fast." The Storm Guardian was beaming when he received the compliment.

"Grandfather Talbot came to get the ring, and says it will be done in a couple days," said Gokudera. "That should be just in time. Chrome reported that she and the Pineapple head will be home in the same amount of time"

Tsuna nodded, and told Gokudera to tell all the Guardians who were in the mansion, even Lambo, that they would have a meeting when the rings and the two mists arrived. Bowing, Hayato exited the room.

Now all Tsuna had to do was wait.

* * *

Three days later, Talbot had come back with the rings, and Gokudera told the Guardians to go to Tsuna's office after that night's dinner. When the time came, Gokudera went in first, followed closely by Yamamoto and Lambo, then by Ryohei, Chrome and Mukuro, and then Kyoya, who upon entering, went to go stand in a corner away from the crowd.

"Kufufufu... So you had another ring made, Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Mukuro creepily. "I didn't say I would wear it."

"Please, just come up to see if it still fits." Tsuna opened the box, and displayed two mist rings. Chrome slowly made her way up to her boss' desk and took one. After putting it on her finger, and finding it to be a good fit, she stepped aside. The male mist guardian looked at Chrome, and they looked like they were arguing telepathically before Mukuro seemed to give in. He walked forward, took the ring, and put it on his finger, between his two hell rings. It fit perfectly as well.

"Wait, Juudaime, how did they know which ring to take?" asked Gokudera quite suddenly. "I mean, there are no labels indicating what size the rings were."

Tsuna smiled. "There was no need, Hayato. Those rings were the exact same size." The storm guardian looked a bit confused as he furrowed his brows, trying to think of what his boss was trying to tell him. Surprisingly, Yamamoto picked up on it first.

"If Chrome's ring fits and Mukuro's rings fits, then..." Takeshi smiled and started laughing. Kyoya, in his corner, was smirking as well. Mukuro was starting to narrow his eyes in anger, but before it towards could fully manifest, Lambo broke his concentration by bounding over to Chrome. The lone female guardian blushed as the young boy took her hand gently.

"Chrome-nee's hands are normal! So that means..." Lambo trailed off, on the verge of bursting out in laughter.

"Spit it out, Stupid Cow!" A shout from Ryohei signalled that he agreed with Gokudera. The boxer didn't quite get it. The aura around Mukuro was starting to darken, but it went unnoticed by the youngest Guardian.

"**THE CREEPY-ASS PINEAPPLE'S GOT GIRL HANDS!"** Lambo couldn't hold it in. He laughed like mad, and kept chanting the new found information over and over again while dancing around the room. Ryohei was now laughing loudly along with Yamamoto. Hibari was still smirking, although now, it seemed a bit wider, probably because he enjoyed seeing the Mist Guardian getting embarrassed. Gokudera, Tsuna, and even Chrome were stifling giggles. These two weren't laughing at the fact that Mukuro's hands were... dainty, but rather at Lambo's wording of the situation.

The male mist Guardian looked absolutely murderous, and when he spoke his voice would have probably scared the souls out of any normal people within a ten kilometre radius. "Oya, oya... Looks like you guys want to be tortured with nightmares tonight..."

However, the Vongola guardians were not normal, and when they looked at Mukuro again, the people who were already laughing just laughed even harder. Hayato and Chrome couldn't help it any more. They too joined in. Hibari watched the entire thing, somehow managing to smirk even more. Even when Mukuro started unleashing his illusions, no one stopped.

* * *

Vongola Decimo saw pillars of fire breaking through his floor. Looking up, he saw Mukuro holding his trident, but also the faintest of blushes on his face. He sighed, but then the calm smile returned. Sure, there would be more paperwork to do because of this incident, but it was worth it. Why?

Because Tsuna knew that somehow, Reborn was probably getting this whole incident on tape.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**OMAKE!**

Fran sat outside the office, listening to what was going on inside. He was listening so intently, that he didn't realize that Belphegor had decided to see how many knives he could stick into the frog hat.

"Hey, Stupid-Froggy, what are you doing?" asked the prince. Fran just shushed him and motioned for him to listen as well. The green haired illusionist had somehow conjured a recording device. After a while of talking, Lambo's outburst was heard.

Belphegor started laughing his signature laugh, and Fran clicked his recording device off.

"Master will be mad if he knew I spread this around..." mumbled Fran. He shrugged. "But since when did that stop me?" Fran got up and started towards the rooms where the members of the Varia were staying. He had a feeling that the idiot shark commander was going to love this, and Mammon would probably find a way to use this as blackmail.

* * *

**That's it!**

**If I disappointed anyone, I'm sorry. But this was an idea I had when I rewatched/reread KHR.**

**I hoped you guys like it! **

**Please review and give feedback! :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**CantoCookieMonster**


End file.
